


Sharing

by crowry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, Hiding, Illustrations, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowry/pseuds/crowry
Summary: Trapped together without magic and in a narrow hideout with only one thing: a twin bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual comic and it was created in about 8 hours, thumbnailing, writing, and "finishing," so make of that what you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord Server's November 2019 drawble challenge. The prompt was "warmth" and the limitation was to use cool colors. I ran out of time for color entirely, which I guess still works!


End file.
